Baby B
by Honey Cullen
Summary: Noemi, a mulatto student with love's and friends' issues, finds a new bff in Cristina, a bad*ss new collegue. They're like fresh air for each other, but the morbidness of their frienship is going to change everything in their lives.Slash,Het,Lemons,H/C
1. Everything it's over

"Oh Alex, leave me in peace, for God's sake"

"You can't just get over it like that, Noemi"

"Oh yes that I can! It's OVER!"

"The hell that it's over! We have to talk!"

"I don't wanna hear your shit this time... I'm tired of all this..."

"You can't be talking seriously... You can't get over with all that there has been between us!"

"What about you, huh? That's so hypocrite of you..."

"..."

"Nothing more to say? Good. Fuckbye asshole, go fuck yourself with that bitch of yours"

My last fight with my..._ex_ boyfriend Alessandro knocked me off. He cheated on me. That motherfucker. I always stood up against everybody for him, always supported, stayed by his side, never complaining about shit. Not that I was always saying 'yes', but I did care about him. And also gave him the daily blowjobs of his life. He cheated on me with that skunk of his own country... _what'shername_... Giulia. Oh my God... I'm hurting so much... I'm not even able to talk the hell out of that bitch, fuck me.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?"

I turned my head in the direction of the voice, looking at one of my classmates. His look darted from my confused eyes to the chair next to me.

"Oh, that bag - I sniffed - isn't mine" I really didn't noticed it when I came here earlier.

"Hey, that bag is mine" A girl I never saw before came running across the desks to join us, panting while talking. "I kinda reserved the place before, for me and my cousin" she said, waving her hand towards a blondie with a sadistic glare in her eyes. I immediately broke the eye contact with her.

"I... This is _my_ desk, always been. And then, you just put one bag over here" I was so out of myself that I could had been able to actually sit on a bag without even noticing. Suddenly I was nervous...

"How we gonna do it..." The brunette, the one who skpoke, was whispering with the blonde one.

"You need to sit properly, Cris, you know..."

"Yes but..."

"Hey, your back doesn't hurt _just a little_" She chuckled, "mine, instead, is fine. So go and sit there. Me, I'll be fine right there on the floor"

"No way, I come with you"

"No, you don't!" Still whispering, the blondie grabbed the bag on the chair, put it over the desk, pulled out the chair for her cousin and then grabbed that poor guy's arm and pulled him with her, saying louder "Hi, my name is Daniela, we'll be cool there on the floor..."

One of the most known things about this college is that you have to hurry and even try to reserve your desk hours before your lesson, if you want to sit down on a chair in front of a desk as a normal human being. My course, anyway, was a _numerus clausus_ one, so every year we had the same classmates occuping the same desks, so that was unusual for us to 'fight' for a chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know here you use to claim desks" A bitchface now on her.

Bitch. "Everyone here kind of sit at the same chair from the start. Someone doesn't, as that guy with... you cousin - I glanced back at them - but me I'm of of that _motherfuckers_ - I grinned - that actually do it. So, having said this, I should be the one who's sorry that you didn't know it"

"That's fine - she melted a little - You know, I got my back hurted some days ago... Sitting for two hours on the floor while trying to take notes wouldn't be a great deal for me" She smiled shyly.

"So you, you two, you and your cousin, you're new students... I never saw you before..."

"Yeah, we were studying in another college, Roma Tre, but we decided to transfer here at La Sapienza, you know... I like the way they handle those courses"

"So welcome ..." I held out my hand to her, waiting for her name, kinda heard it before but I can't remember it. I'm so bad at remembering names.

"Cristina. Without 'H' " She smiled widely "And you are..." She asked, taking my hand and more like squeezing it than shaking.

"Noemi" I smiled back to her "Nice to meet you... and... good luck with everything!"

"Nice to meet you too, Noemi, and thanks" Finally she released my hand.

As soon as the teacher entered the class, I felt back into my dark thoughts. Alex and me, we have been a couple for years. The other day I came to know he cheated on me and that this shit has been going on for at least one year. How could I forgive him? How could I forget the pain that was burning all of my body and soul and then be able to focus on anything else... As the lesson, for example. I wasn't ready for this, but I didn't want to miss my classes. I thought I might try to pretend to pay attention, hoping not to be consulted by any of my teachers.

When the lesson was over, I rose from my chair like a zombie, I headed down to the door and saw him again. That son of a bitch was waiting for me, leaning against the opposite wall, he started walking towards me but I flipped him off "Stay the fuck away from me" I told him through clenched teeth.  
The two cousins and that other guy must have noticed me, because they were staring at us wide eyed. Fuck me.  
I walked back home, luckly my others roommates were spending the evening out, so I was alone. I needed some quietness to try to relax a little. I turned off my phone, laid on the sofa in the living room with my duvet and tried to sleep. I was successful. When I wake up later, the room was dark, the house still silent. I didn't have a clue of what time it was, so I had to switch on my iPhone. 9 p.m., I've been dead to the world for 3 hours, and obviously my phone complained.

"**_A-A-A cercasi killer nella tua zona, per questo arrivo da Ba-Ba-Barona..._**"

The phone ringed different times; I looked at the screen: 15 messagges... What the fuck?...  
I had a lot of missed calls, all from Alex. And even a lot of textes from him. Piece of shit.

(messages| Alex |edit)

10/05/2008 18.25  
_~Where are you? Why is your phone off? ~_  
10/05/2008 18.46  
_~What the fuck are you doing? Switch that shit on.~_  
10/05/2008 19.01  
_~You better switch that motherfucker on and call me back.~_  
10/05/2008 19.27  
_~Hey, I'm worried about you... Don't know how to reach you. I'm still at the college.~_  
10/05/2008 19.50  
_~I need to talk to you...~_  
10/05/2008 20.15  
_~What did you have done to your phone, huh? I bet your laughing at me right now.~_  
10/05/2008 20.33  
_~Please... answer me.~_  
10/05/2008 20.55  
_~I called her, she's coming to my place. I'm gonna leave her, ok? I love you.~_

HOW HE FUCKING DARES ! I scoffed at the phone and flipped it in the opposite side of the sofa. I got up and went to the bathroom. I wasn't hungry at all.  
Once inside the bathroom, i sat on the toilet, wanting to be able to flush myself away. I felt like shit. I washed my hands in the sink and then came back to that damn phone. I still had other textes left to read.  
A missed call from my mum and a text.

(messages| mother |edit)

10/05/2008 17.54  
_~Why aren't you answering me? _mom~_

Because my fucking phone was switched off dumbass of a mother! After all of this, I didn't need also your crap, mum. I scoffed again at the phone. I was tempted to turn it off again, but I just couldn't imagine what kind of affair of state she could be able to put on for a missed call. I called her.

"Hello?"

"Mum, h..."

"Where the hell you were at? Why didn't you answered me before, huh?"

"Mum, my phone was switched off" I tried to stay calm

"I've been calling you all the noon long!"

Fucking liar, You called once and I already told you my phon was off. "What's up mum, tell me"

"Nothing, I just need you to go to that boutique I told you, to retire the dress I ordered. I thought you could go there today" She scoffed.

Fuck you, what kind of bitch are you, could you have asked it yesterday, at least? "I'm going there tomorrow, mum"

"Not later than tomorrow. It's important. And don't go there late in the day"

How can a fucking dress be 'important' ? "Mum I have classes in the morning"

"And what time are them over?"

I lost it. "Are you afraid the dress can run away from the boutique? Bye mum, I'm so tired. Call you tomorrow"

"Hey..."

-click- I scoffed again and snapped my tongue in disbelief.

"_**A-A-A cercasi killer nella tua zona, per questo arrivo da Ba-Ba-Barona...**_"

(messages| mother |edit)

10/05/2008 21.23  
_~Go get that dress for me. Don't forget it.~_

Mum, please, give birth to another son or daughter and breake his or her balls instead of mine.  
I went to the kitchen, grab a bottle of water and head towards my bedroom. I didn't want to see or hear nobody else tonight. I shut the door closed, climbed onto my bed, set the alarm for the following day, switched off again that piece of shit and claimed myself dead to the rest of the world for the second time today.

xoxoxoxox

"_**Toc-Toc? Mondo Marcio, chi è? Questo fottuto uomo-nero del rap (cu-cu) Vuoi fare musica al mio posto? Con questi critici che girano un giovane artista come un pollo arrosto...**_"

6.30 a.m. Fucking alarm. I set it off ang get off the bed before I fall asleep again. I go to the bathroom. Fuck me: those bitches of my roommates may have used all the hot water yesterday night when they came home and forgot to switch on the boiler. Cold shower at 6.30 a.m. Wonderful. I hissed and whimpered all the shower long, cursing under my breath. Once I was finally over, I grabbed my towel. It was humid. I scoffed. I run off that freezing bathroom as soon as possible, meeting one of that monkeys of my roommates.

"Hello Noemi"

I was wearing a scowl.

"What's up, why are you trembling? Are you ok? Your lips are purple!"

"Think about it next time you and that other monkey decide to shower the hell out of yourselves without switching on the boiler for this poor motherfucker that I am..."

"Ops, sorry Noe..."

"...And even use my towel instead of yours"

"Oh, that wasn't me..."

I was about to kill her. I came back into my room and shut the door, while she was still saying '_chorry, chorry_'. Fuck you.  
I get rid of that humid towel, put all clothes onto the heather and put on my underwear first. At least, the heated clothes helped a little to stop quivering.  
I went to the kitchen, drunk almost all of the coffe that bitch prepeared, leaving a paltry cup for both her and that other skunk. They were easygoing girls, but such a couple of skunks when they acted like this. When she went out of the bathroom I went in again to brush my teeth; then I grabbed my bag and I was out of that crazy house.

As soon as I reached the college, my stomach started complaining about not having shoved nothing but water and coffee since yesterday. But I wasn't in the mood to eat something. I put the vibration on my phone and looked around to check if that bastard was around. I saw him and walked in the very opposite direction, trying to avoid him at my best.  
My best failed before my 5th class.  
I was sitting at my desk, my classmates started to fill the class and taking place in their seats. The two cousinss came into the class with that guy... I think his name's ...Uhmm... Ok, I can't remember, as always. He with the blondie went straight to the same spot they were sitting yesterday. The brunette, Cris... No, Cristina without the 'H', she was heading to my desk.

"Hello"

"Hello... Cris...tina?"

"Ahahah, well, I see you remember my name, Noemi" I laughed back to her a little "So... how are you, today?"

Trying to avoid the simple question, not so simple to me "Wasn't that you the one with the hurting back or something?"

"Oh, well, I..." she was interrupted. By that motherfucker of Alex.

"Hello there, welcome back between us, then - He said in a sarcastic tone - Is it possible to know where the fuck were you yesterday while I was trying to call you and what the fuck were you doing?"

I opened my mouth, trying to say something, inhaling through my mouth

"And more over, what the fuck were you doing right now for not answering my calls again?"

I reached for my bag. Almost everyone in the room was looking at us. I grabbed my mute phone, put it on the desk so he could see it, unlocked the screen and found 10 missed calls from him. Pathetic.

I didn't want to explain shit to that dickhead, I simply stated "I have nothing more to say to you, eclipse yourself from my life, NOW"

When the teacher came into the room, he grabbed my wirst and pulled me off my chair. Once I rose he started again "NOW, you come out with me to talk until we fix this shit"

"This shit is _yours_, you made this mess and I don't want to drain with you into your deep shit" I sayed not too loud through clenched teeth.

"Is there any problem?" Good. Now even the teacher was staring at us.

"No, we're fine" He answered. Than with a lower but possessive tone, to me "We're fine as long as you come out with me right the fuck now"

"She already told you she doesn't want to hear shit. So FUCK OFF"

I wasn't aware Cristina got up. She said the last words through clenched teeth too, then pulled my wrist away form Alex's hand, put one of her hands on my back and guided me back to our desk. "Here, hun" She told me sweetly, giving one more evil glare back to Alex who finally got the hint.

Or so I thought.

"It doesn't end here", staring daggers to both of us while walking away and out of the room.

"You don't know who you're fucking with" she said under her breath.

"Excuse me madam" I told the teacher. She must had understood it wasn't my fault or I must have looked really bad, becouse she just nodded her head and then started the lesson.

"...And thank you, Cris" I half smiled at my best in that fucked up moment.

She soothed my back with her hand and gave me back a better smile of mine, as a response.  
She pursued soothing me with her hand for a while, then she simply rested her arm over the back of my chair and managed to take her notes in that position for almost the entire time.

When the class was over I sighted and looked over at her, who was smiling encouraging me a little. Then she turned hear head to look at her cousin and that guy with her. When I stood up, she stood up right after and placed herself in front of my, giving me her sides, her head towards her cousin.

"So what that asshole wanted from you?" Her cousin asked passionately to me.

I felt so ashamed... "He... he's my ex boyfriend"

"And so WHAT?" She pitched her voice a little, then calmed down.

"We..." The boy started. Cristina looked at him.

"We saw... you and... him, yesterday, and..."

"Holy shit" I whimpered, fighting the tears back.

"Come on girls, let's go have a coffee or something at the cafeteria... We sit down, relax... Ok?"  
That guy spoked to everybody but only looking at me, trying to make me feel loved and protected... By three half strangers/half acquaintances. Oh well, he's my oldest classmate in this little group, but I neither know what his name is. I nodded to him and looked briefely to the cousins, before we all went out the room. There wasn't any trace of that piece of shit of Alex around, he had a class in the meantime fortunately.

The cafeteria was packed, but I know for experience that in few minutes half of the students would have gone back to their classes. So we waited in line to take something warm to drink. Once we made it to the cash desk, Cristina started the table-research, than waived to me to join her. I looked over to Her cousin and that guy, they nodded with a warm smile. While walking towards Cristina, I costantly felt their gazes onto my back. They were seriously concerned about me. Weird for a bunch of strangers...

"Do you want to talk to me about him?" She asked. I sighted.

"Alex, that's that motherfucker's name... we first met here, at college. It was love at first sight" I shaked my head laughing at my self "We've been together since there, it's been 4 years" I looked at her, she looked anxious. "I always did my best to be a perfect girlfriend, I never bugged him too much, I let him have his space, I gave him good sex and be there for him when he needed my brain, my heart, my jokes, my sex... I gave him _everything_. He never complained, never.  
I thought that everything was ok..." A tear escaped my eye, she took one of my hands in hers. "Can you believe me if I tell you that in this fake perfection, in our little world made by this college and our acquaintances, our friends in common out there, our families, all that we shared together, every other activity we have, like sport or music or whatever... I always thought I knew every single thing that he was doing because our shared our schedules with each other... He cheated on me" Cristina's hand gripped tighter on mine "Not only once. It wasn't only sex on the fumes of a night full of alchool to regret. He has been fucking cheating on me for, what I know, almost all the entire last year, and..."

I lost it. I pointed my elbows over the table and showed my face between my hands. She lets go of my hands and reached to hug me to her. I fought back the sobs but as she began stroakin my hair I broke down.  
I was breaking down in the middle of the cafeteria into the arms of a new acquaintance about my ex boyfriend who cheated on me. How miserable.

I regained a little of composture before The guys joined us. Their glances were akward, so I excused myself to the toilet, so they could gossip the crap about me in peace.  
There wasn't a line in front of the toiled, so I just entered and did my thing. Then I washed my hands and my face from the tears. I wasn't wearing any make-up that day. When I'm so sad I never wear colored crap on my face. I know well were it goes. I took a tissue and wiped the water away from my face.

I came back to the table walking like a zombie, I don't know if people in there were looking at this crazy-cat-lady that I should look like or not.

"Hey hun, your chocolate gets cold" The blondie told me with a warm smile.

"Hey, you got me a hot-chocolate!" I smiled a little to them

"Yep, and it is soooo thick, yum! I actually _had to_ stole you some" Cristina told me while stroking my hair again.

"It was my idea - The guy spoked - I know that girls loves sweet and cold things when they are 'a little' upset" He winked without malice.

"That's very sweet of you, thanks" Then I took the tea spoon and shoved into the chocolate. Cristina was right: it was very thick. And tasted so good.

They started talking crap about whatever, not to make me feel weird with all of their attentions. At a certain moment Cristina leaned towards me and asked "Do you like it, huh?" I nodded, smiling while shoving the tea spoon into my mouth. "Mmhhhh... Does it is still hot?" She fitted herself at the board of her chair, like a cat ready to jump.

"Do you want some?" I offered her a full tea spoon. Her eyes widened, my smile spreading across my face. She looked so funny. Since she wasn't taking the spoon herself, I shoved it myself into her mouth. She hummed.

"Mmmhhh... Daniela: remember me to buy some boxes of hot chocolate when we go home" Daniela, yes, that was her cousin's name. Now I was missing only one...

Daniela scoffed at Cristina "She never eat any kind of sweets, until she shees anyone else doing it. Then she attacks, just like she's doing now" She told me, fighting back a smile.

Cristina grunted in response, complaining "You're mean", giving Daniela a super pouty face while shoving her cofee's tea spoon into my chocolate cup. The guy was laughing his ass out.

"I suggest you to eat it, before she finishes it all" Daniela winked at me and I took in her suggestion.

Cristina left the honor of the last chocolate spoon to me, kissing my cheek firmly and loudly while I finished my chocolate. Than she put her arm around my shoulder and hugged me to her again. I felt peace.

"So... you guys, you're ok if we exchange our numbers? We can study together sometimes, we just arrived here and this is the last fucking year! We need - or, at least - _I need_" Daniela waived at herself "some help familiarizing with the place, the teachers... I already took his number yesterday..." She told us, pointing at the guy with her thumb.

"Oh yeah, I'm taking your number too, Cami" Cristina told Cami. Now I got all of their names.

They exchanged their phones, so they were typing their numers directly onto the other one's phone. Daniela reached for her phone and I reached for mine. We imitaded Cris and Cami. Than she gave him my phone and Cristina gave me his. I give him back the phone once I was done and he gave mine to her, who just gave me hers. When she took hers back, she typed something on it, then leaned towards me again and showed me the screen

_**3 Noemi 3**_

"Look: I put chwo hearties before and after yohh naaame" She told me, faking a baby voice, laughing with a cute baby smile.  
She was beautiful, stunning.  
How could I haven't noticed it before? I mean, I'm straight but Cristina is a hot chick, with a bad ass appeal. She got my same body and curves but her hair are chopped in short black messy layers and she has two emeralds instead of her eyes. Now that I'm single again, with her around I can rest single for all my fucking life.

I can rest single for all my fucking life.


	2. Miserable

**Disclaimer: this fic is sorta inspired by Twilight and other stuff, but ain't a Twi-fic. Characters are mine, some of them inspired by Twilight, but not all and in very few points. So, where I have to say it, aunt Stephenie owns her stuff.  
I don't have a bete right now... wanna help me? :)**

* * *

**BABY BITCH**

chapter 2 - **Miserable**

The rest of the day went on in the same way and with the same feelings, except for the non-presence of that motherfucker and of my tears: all gone.

As my classes were over, after saying goodbye to the guys, I made my way to that damn boutique: I didn't need one more argue with my mum, for a dress. I walked as far as halfway with Cami, then he took a bus. That guy seems nice and funny, easygoing: it's a shame we never got the chance to talk before in all these years. We just needed a blondie and a brunette to melt a little with the other classmates. Those chicks are so extra-ordinary. Finally I reached the boutique, I retired that dress and made my way back to home.

Once I was in, I ron to the bathroom: I switched on the boiler. The water was still cold, bitches. Then I went in my bedroom and switched on my laptop. I erased all of his pictures and everything that could ever remind me of him. I went to my mail accounts and blocked his contact, same thing with the messenger. I was so sure that I didn't want to be bothered anymore by his presence, phisically or not. Bacause of him I lost so much time I rather have spent it studing or, better, chilling. Yeah, chilling is way better then be cheated. How many of our friends in common knew about it? I bet all of his original friends did. Shame on me.

"_**Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me...**_"

Who the hell put this ring tone on?

It was a text...

(messages| Cristina |edit)

10/06/2008 17.45  
_Hey,w'up? Got the dress? xp xoxo_

I smiled at the message. She just chosed her personal ring tone between my songs on the iPhone. I replied

_Yeah,I got I should call The Mother and let her 'no. Bye xoxo  
_

"_**Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me...**_"

(messages| Cristina |edit)

10/06/2008 17.45  
_Hey,w'up? Got the dress? xp xoxo_

10/06/2008 17.47_  
Yeah,I got I should call The Mothere and let her 'no. Bye xoxo_

10/06/2008 17.49  
_Hey,no,wait: I'm gettin sooo bored :/ Wanna chat?  
_

I didn't know if I was in the mood, but she didn't left me time to think about it.

(messages| Cristina |edit)

10/06/2008 17.45  
_Hey,w'up? Got the dress? xp xoxo_

10/06/2008 17.47_  
Yeah,I got I should call The Mothere and let her 'no. Bye xoxo_

10/06/2008 17.49  
_Hey,no,wait: I'm gettin sooo bored :/ Wanna chat?_

10/06/2008 17.51  
_C'm on add me _fckyeahskbitch[at]live[dot]it _xoxoxo  
_

What a fucking mail address. This chick is sick.

Shit, this girl is so nice to me, maybe a little overwhelming, but I really am not in the right mood right now.

_Sorry Cris, Im busy, c ya 2morrow k? xo  
_

"_**Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me...**_"

(messages| Cristina |edit)

10/06/2008 17.45  
_Hey,w'up? Got the dress? xp xoxo_

10/06/2008 17.47_  
Yeah,I got I should call The Mothere and let her 'no. Bye xoxo_

10/06/2008 17.49  
_Hey,no,wait: I'm gettin sooo bored :/ Wanna chat?_

10/06/2008 17.51  
_C'm on add me _fckyeahskbitch[at]live[dot]it _xoxoxo  
_10/06/2008 17.54  
_Sorry Cris, Im busy, c ya 2morrow k? xo  
_10/06/2008 17.55  
_K gurl...  
_

Maybe she just came in the right time, because I actually needed to talk to someone, but right now if I'd start talking with anybody, I would only complain about my shitty life.

I took my book and my notebook and started my homework. I've been studying for almost 3 hours, until the hyenas came home and we made dinner, some omelettes and a rich salad.

"So ya still angry at us?" Annalisa suddenly asked.

"The water is hot now only thanks to me" I was not able to contain myself.

"Oh shit! I forgot to switch that motherfucker on again, I'm sorry" Christiana replied mortified; but that wasn't enough.

"You know what, I'd like to take a warm shower too sometimes"

"She told you she's sorry, we're sorry" Annalisa added.

"AND THAT DOESN'T COUNT AT A L L , because you two, you act like, I don't know, like savages in here. You do stuff and never, NEVER, think before act. Water doesn't heat by itself, you know? This ain't the first time you do it, this ain't the first time you act so selfish. I know that sometimes I'm a little messy too, but now it is really too much for me, I can't take this anymore" Was I being too bitchy?

"I... I'm sorry Noemi, I..." Christiana added.

"So what you plan to do right now?" Annalisa was serious, Christiana looked at her.

"What do you mean with this, Anna?" I was kinda pissed off.

"Well, it is clear that you don't like us and you are not able to live with us, so you should think about something to do..."

"Hey, Anna, don't be too dramatic, please" and then Christiana added facing me "We can always fix things, isn't it?"

"I don't know, Christy" I simply stated "Maybe Anna is right" a bit of sadness in my tone. Then I rose and walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, of course I'm right, what else we can do, otherwise?" Annalisa always wanted to have the last word.

It sounded like I had to look for another place to stay.

I just couldn't tell the two of them to kick rocks: it was 2 against one. Or better: Anna has always been the main problem; Christiana... is only a little distracted, but she isn't mean. About Anna, instead, it was such an understatement to say she got her head 'up in the sky'. And I really didn't want to start a fight between all of us, telling Christiana to stand up on my side and flip off her best friend.

Like my situation could get any worse...Shit.

I wanted to finish the chapter I started when they came home and to read one other, but right now my priority was a new one: find a new home. So I switched on my laptop again and went through the various ads sites to look for something interesting. I didn't want to go in the opposite site of the town, I wanted to stay here around, to get to the college easily.

I found a couple of ads but the price was too high for me. So I though about writing one myself and to put it on the ads wall tomorrow at college. I put my mobile numer and my mail address. Once I was satisfied on how it looked like, I headed towards the bathroom: I didn't want to risk on finding cold water again: you never know.

Once inside the shower, I instantly relaxed myself: I turned the water to almost maximum heat, the feeling of hot water running down my skin was exactly what I needed in that fucked up moment. It was kind of burning and my skin was all red in the places where the water hitted it, but it was a good sensation. Then my blood pressure started to low and I had to get out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and came back to my room. I was so tired because of all that stress. I half laughed half scoffed at the thought that my mom didn't even call me today to know if I went to the boutique to get her _precious_ dress. Bitch.

I took some clean clothes from my closet, put them on the chair, turned off the laptop, prepared my books and my notebook, set the alarm on and I finally told goodbye to the fucked up world, that day.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The following morn Anna was 'all smiles' at breakfast. Maybe she was just happy at the thought I was going to leave the house as soon as possible. Such an hypocrite, she could have spoked before. Christiana got the fever, so she stayed at home. I washed myself, dressed up, took my bag and my ads and I was out. First I went to buy an advertisings mag, so I made it to the college a little later than usual. When I entered the class, Cristina, Daniela and Cami were already there. They greeted me as they saw me coming.

"Hi Noemi, w'z up?" Cami placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, wuz up?" I smiled back to him.

"Hi beauty, how are you today?" Daniela rubbed my arm, Cristina gave her a quick strange glance, then turned away.

I was about to say 'better', but the magazine in my hand reminded me that things weren't getting better for me. "I... well, I'm ok" I didn't want to bug them from the early morn. I sat down on my chair and looked at Cristina "Hey Cris, what's up? Are you ok?" As the words left my mouth she turned her head towards me with a big but shy smile.

"Hi Noemi..." she hesitaded for... I don't know why. So I lightly soothed her rubbing my hand on her back and the crase in her eyes, I didn't notice before, disappeared.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Cami asked. I looked at him with creased brows.

"The ads mag, what is it for, if I can ask, obvious..."

"Ahhhhhh, yeah, the mag... well. I'm having issues with my roommates; actually with one of them and since I was the only one who stood up against her complains, I'm going to be the one to leave the flat"

"Oh, that sucks..." he replied

"Well..." Daniela started, but she bit her bottom lip and hesitated, looking down at Cristina, who turned herself to look at her cousin. They mute mouthed a little, then the teacher came in, and they went to take their places. I placed the mag under the desk, grabbed my notebook and my adv I prepared the last night, since the teacher still didn't started the lesson.

"What do you think?" I asked Cristina. She stared at it a little and then answered.

"Oh, did you know I'm looking for a place too?" She told me shyly.

"Uh, no, you didn't tell me"

"Well, my parents don't live here in Rome, and I always stayed at Daniela's with her family, but now I ain't feeling comfortable anymore. I just thought about searching a new place to stay since we changed college. Her house is near our ex college, but quite far from this one, and to wake up an hour before just for the distance really pisses me off" she shaked her head.

"My house, willing to be ex one, is near around, and I'm looking too for something not far from here for the same reason"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

During the morning, from one class to another, we talked about what prices we could afford to pay, until we had time for a break and we all made it to the cafeteria.

"Dani, please, can you take me some coffee?" She handed her cousin some coins.

"I'll join you" Cami rose to join Daniela.

"Oh, yes" I made sweet eyes "can you take me a capuccino and a dunut, please?" I gave them my money, and they went away.

"Ok, give me that sheet of paper" Cristina grabbed my adv "Mmmh, let's see... We have to change something here..." she took her pen and modified my adv. Now it was saying we were two students, instead of one, that were searching for two rooms, instead of one. The price per person rested the same and then she added her contacts too.

"What do you think? Is it good?" She gave it back to me.

"Yeah, it could work" I smiled at her, took a new sheet of paper from my notebook and rewrote the adv. Then she grabbed it again.

"I'm going to put it on the ads wall right now. The sooner, the better" she winked and then she left half running.

In the meantime Cami and Daniela came back to our table and I told them Cristina went to dag our adv, so we started eating our snacks. Cristina made it back in no time and, as soon as she sat down, she took a bite from my donut, giving me a smiley-guilty look. I actually wasn't very hungry, but I decided to take a donut just because I knew I wouldn't have to eat it all by myself. Cristina just had funny eating habits.

"So you decided to go living together?" Cami asked us.

"Yeah, and we're gonna have a baby too" Cristina joked, taking my hand on the table and squeezing it, looking at me like a lover to her beloved.

We all outbursted in a loud laugh, but it was quite time to come back to our classes.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

At about the end of the morning, Cristina wrote me on her notebook:

_**What are your plans for today, hun?**_  
_Eat, study, maybe clean my room, trying not to argue with my roommates... Why?_  
_**Dani is going to her swimming class in the afternoon, I don't want to stay alone... or worst, with my aunt**_  
_Are your aunt and uncle really so terrible?_  
**_YOU HAVE NO CLUE -_- I was wondering... if I could made it to your home, maybe have lunch together, do homeworks..._**

I smiled warmly at her, who smiled back to me as I took the paper to reply

_Of course, I hate the tought to be in that house alone with them :)_  
**_Cool ! Cuz I'm really curious to know those bitches who bother my new hun x) I'm gonna kick their asses if they even try to say shit to you ;)_**  
_Tnx honey :)  
_

So, when our last class was over, Cristina told Daniela she was coming home with me and she and Cami went away in the opposite direction.

"I'm sooo hungry, what are we gonna eat at your place?"

"Actually nothing, if we don't make it to the supermarket before... Our fridge is quite empty and today was Christiana's turn to fill the fridge, but she got the fever and she's at home. I don't have any faith in Anna, so I'm quite sure if I don't buy something myself we're all going to fast for the rest of the week"

"Ok, so let's go. I actually enjoy myself shopping at supermarkets" she said all excited  
"You serious? Me too!"

She smiled widely "Well, we have a thing in common, sista"

Our trip to the supermarket was very quick, because we were both very hungry, but we managed to put in the basket half of the shop, actually.

Once inside the house, she yelled: "Hellooo, we have some guests in heeere!"

"Shhhhhhh! Are you mad?" I mouthed to her, but we immediately started lo laugh, trying to fight it back. Epic fail.

"Wh-at?" An ill Christiana croaked from the living room. She was lying on the sofa, wrapped in her comforter, in watching television.

"Sorry Christy, were you sleeping? Did we wake you up?"

"Who cares..." Cristina told me in a very low tone. I had to fight back another laugh  
"No, I was awake, don't worry"

"Well, she is Cristina, my new _drunk_ classmate" I looked at Cristina with rose brows  
"H-hi Cris- caugh caugh- tina"

"What's up?" She simply replied, hell in her eyes. She reminded me of the same glance Daniela had the first day I met them.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Today was my day-caugh caugh"

"And you're ill, so whatever Christy. I'm gonna make lunch, I'll bring you something, k?" I told her as I headed towards the kitchen with Cristina, who was still staring daggers at her.

"Thank you dear, you're so sweet" Yeah, you better call me that and maybe tell that other bitch to kick tocks at my place.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"I _cunt_ believe that bitch got my same name" Cristina scoffed.

Yeah, she really just said that.

"_Twat_ did you say? She doesn't" I stayed at her joke. She laughed out loud.

"Ahahahah, yes, she does" returning to a lower tone.

"No, she doesn't. Her name is Christiana, yours Cristina, dumbass!" She gasped.

"Well, we have the same first part, and that is enough to me" she said, still mad.

"No: her name is cee-_Aitch_-ar etc, she got a fucking 'H' in the middle, so drop it and help me with the lunch"

"Better this way. I defenitely _hate_ having the same name of some cunt, really" She rolled her eyes.

"Ahahahah, well, she's the minor threat. She's easygoing ans kind of sweet; she got only two defects"

She rose her brows and waived at me to continue.

"The firts one, is that she's way too distracted all the time; the second one, the worst actually, is that she choose as her best friend-"

"Hello? Christy-love, where are youuu?" We all heard Annalisa's voice coming from the hallway.

"...the devil right there, we were talking about" I winked to her, sighting at the though to have to see Anna sooner that usual. "And... well, she is so ... naive, she really isn't able to understand that devil is always manipulating her" I scoffed.

While I was still talking, Cristina dropped the food she was handling to me and turned around the table, laying across one of the seats, arms crossed on her chest and evil glare back on her face, looking down the hallway.

As soon as that bitch made it to the kitchen, Cristina kinda assoulted her "Hi, you must be ... Annalisa, don't you?" Arms still crossed, evil smirk on, together with the glance.

Annalisa looked at her wide eyed and opened mouth. Then Cristina finally handed her the hand.

"I am C-r-i-s-t-i-n-a, her _**B**__est_ friend. I never got the chance to meet you"

I had to fight back a laugh. Annalisa took timidly her hand.

"N-nice to meet you, Cristina..."

Cris turned her head to look at me, she fucking winked. To fight back the laugh that was threatening to leave my mouth from the start was becoming harder minute after minute.

"You know, Noemi" she gave me a last knowing glance, then she turned to look back at Annalisa "always tells me about you"

"Uh, yeah?" Anna's eyes darted from Cristina's to mine, with a skeptical look and tone.

"Yeah." Cristina crossed again her arms over her chest.

"O-o-k" Anna smiled nervously "So I...'m gonna make it to my room, eh eh, I have to make a call" and then she left.

"I _cunt_ believe you just dit it!" I whispered while giggling, re-taking her joke.

"Nah, she's just a cold bitch looking for troubles. And she just found some with me"

We continued making lunch, while Anna stayed in her room all the time. When food was ready, I grabbed a plate for Christiana, but Cristina took it from my hands:

"Let me"

"Please... don't..."

"Hey, don't worry hun, the situation here is under my control" she winked.

"Here, dear" I heard a sweetish tone from Cristina coming from the living room.

"... - caugh caugh - ..." Christiana mush have said 'thanks'

We didn't call Annalisa and we left her food in her plate, covered, on the counter. She didn't make it back to the kitchen until we came into my room. Such a coward.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Ohhh, I sooo want to sleeep, yawwwn..." she yawned.

"No, wake up , we have to study, remember?"

"Mmmmmmm, a little bit, pleeeeaaaaaase" she complained.

"No way. We just had a coffe, come on, wait for it to have its effect; in the meantime, grab your books"

She complained a little more, then we managed to study for a couple of hours, until we both collapsed on my bed, exhausted from the hard morning at school, the trip to the supermarket, having eated a little too much and plus studying right after lunch doesn't help at all.

It seemed like 5 minutes later when her phone rang.

"..."

"Dany...mhhh" she croaked on the phone "we fall asleep while studying..." I laughed. "Ok, see you later, bye"

"Is she finally done with her swimming class?"

"Yeah. She just came outside the gym, she's gonna make it to home a little before than me, so it's better that I get a grip on myself, pack my shit and get outta here right now" she was still croaking.

"A little coffe before?" I teased her.

"Mmmmh..." she gave me a puppy glance, so I rose from the bed and went to the kitchen to make us some coffee. She grabbed all of her books and was ready to go before I came back to my room.

"Here"

"Thanks"

"Do you want me to take you to the bus stop, Cris?" I took a sip from my cup.

"Mh, no, don't worry"

"Seriously, I can keep you company..."

"Oh no, there's no need, that bus passes often and then" she suddenly was very aware and looked into my eyes "it's better those bitches right there think I'm still here with you for a while, so just take me to the door and close it slowly" she winked.

"You're diabolic Cris, you scare me, seriously".

"_Twat_ did you say?" Again with that joke. We started laughing so hard that we had to shoosh ourselves each other in order no to ruin our secret plan.

"Shhhhhh"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ok!"

"Let's go!" we were whispering. We tip-toed along the hallway, both Christiana and Anna were in their own rooms. Cristina opened carefully the door and then turned towards me and whispered:

"Thank you for everything"

"No, thank you for helping me!" I smiled "I really enjoyed myself today with you"

"Me too" She smiled back to me.

"Goodbye, and text me when you'll arrive home, 'k?"

" 'K sis" she gave me a huge, soft kiss on my cheek, and told me" Goodbye", her whisper muffled against my skin, and then she left.

I carefully closed the door and tip-toed back to my room. The trick seemed to works until dinner. Cristina was right.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Annalisa prepared the dinner for us all, bringed a plate to Christiana in her room and grabbed her plate and headed to hers.

"So... _Cristina_ is your best friend?" A strange, unusual tone in her voice. Well, I told Christiana she was my new classmate, but whatever, maybe they won't talk about this.

"_**Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me...**_"

I checked the phone; already knowing who was the sender.

(messages| Cristina |edit)

10/07/2008 20.57  
_Just got back home, into my room. Had a great time wit'ya, srlsly!C u 2morrow,'nite xoxoxo_

Then I simply told Annalisa: "Yep, she is" My best friend from today.

* * *

**A/N:**

**As you can easyly see, from the amount of errors, I sill don't have a beta, so please, if you're going to review, be gentle, as I'm not a native english speaker.**

**There's a picture on my profile with the conversation between Noemi and Cristina during the class, so you can see their calligraphies**

**Anyway, here you start to better understand Cristina and in a few chapters I already wrote you'll see her as she really is and you would be able to understand something more about her.**

**In the future chapters there will be a change of characters... some will go away and some will come around. I can't tell you more than this now, but I seriously can't wait to get there! It's about what led me to write this story. I Hope I can find somebody who want to trust me and follows this crap.**


End file.
